The University of Puerto Rico (UPR) in collaboration with Cambridge Health Alliance (CHA) seeks support to establish an Exploratory EXPORT Center. The main mission of the proposed UPR-CHA Exploratory EXPORT Center is to generate and test interventions that can remedy service disparities in asthma and mental health for disadvantaged Latino and African Caribbean populations. The UPR-CHA EXPORT Center is led by an experienced and diverse team with a long history of collaboration, committed to the study of service disparities among ethnic minority populations, and with expertise in epidemiology, psychometrics, clinical interventions, services research, systems intervention, statistics, anthropology, and economics. The proposed UPR-CHA EXPORT Exploratory Center, together with the expertise at Harvard Medical School, will integrate the needs of the communities and of these two units and also enhance existing ties with other researchers and institutions. The proposed UPR-CHA Exploratory EXPORT Center has the following specific aims: 1) Promote multidisciplinary research, training, and community outreach, focusing on the development of improved service delivery models; 2) build research capacity and training in health and mental health service disparities at the University of Puerto Rico, the Cambridge Health Alliance, and its community partners that is relevant to understanding and improving the health and mental health care of Latinos and African Caribbean's; 3) promote the development of a mentorship program to engage health and mental health service disparities researchers in medical and behavioral research, prevention and intervention activities; and 4) disseminate the product of these efforts to inform policy decisions, clinical practice and community outreach and to orient the health service systems to provide culturally and linguistically appropriate services (CLAS). Our goal is that over time, with sustained infrastructure, we can build mentoring capacity to promote a scientifically attractive and vital field of ethnic and racial service disparities research. [unreadable] [unreadable]